


Cover Art: We're All A Little Mad

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic cover featuring a 221B kaleidoscope image and plenty of gold foil. I still maintain that this is not tacky! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: We're All A Little Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're All A Little Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625112) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 




End file.
